The present invention relates generally to collapsible crates and more particularly to a collapsible crate with retractable support members for supporting another container thereon.
Collapsible crates are well known. Four walls each connected via a hinge to a base are selectively movable about the hinge between a use position, in which the wall is generally perpendicular to the base, and a collapsed position onto the base. Various mechanisms have been provided to connect adjacent walls at the corner to selectively lock the crate in the use position.
International application WO 00/66440 discloses a collapsible container with flap members arranged at an upper edge of two opposing walls. The flap members are attached to the upper edge via hinges and may be swung between an outward position and an inward position. In the inward position, the flap members act as a stacking ledge for containers stacked on top of the collapsible container; however, the flap members may interfere with ease with which the crate can be collapsed.